Confrontation
by RenMan77
Summary: Sachiko has been avoiding telling her parents about her love for Yumi. Yumi's patience with her delays has finally run out. Now Sachiko must make a choice. Will she choose her family's wishes or follow her own? Can their friends provide any help in making her decision? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - The Argument

**A/N:** First; the legal stuff: Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept below.

Second; the creator service: The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world and for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy her work to come and play there on occasion. (Some of us more than others...) ^_~

Third; my turn: Welcome to my 6th story (4th posted.) in the MSGM universe. This time I decided to switch up the personalities a bit between Sachiko and Yumi. The story takes place some 2 years after Yumi's graduation from Lillian High. Both she and Sachiko are currently attending Lillian University.

For my faithful followers, a cookie: The song mentioned in the first paragraph, "Benibara no Tema", also has a YouTube video. Sung by the anime voice actors of Yumi, Sachiko, and Youko's characters. Listen to the song as you read to get "into" the story! How's that for interactive fan fiction? ^_^ (Album information at the end of this chapter.)

Please feel free to leave comments and reviews.

And now, to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 1: The** **Argument**

Ogasawara House – Main Study.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Yumi and Sachiko were playing and singing duets on the piano. They were waiting for their Chinensis family soeur's Touko Matsudaira and Youko Mizouno to arrive. As they finished the song "Benibara no Tema" *, Sachiko sighs in contentment. "That was great Yumi! I love playing together with you."

Sitting at the bench next to Sachiko, Yumi had dropped her hands into her lap. She had looked up to Sachiko at her comment, a smile briefly lighting her face before it quickly faded. She was deep in thought, and her face was showing it. Unfortunately, Sachiko wasn't looking at her and missed the clue that something was wrong.

Yumi looked to Sachiko again briefly before quietly saying, "Sachiko?"

Looking at her friend, Sachiko said, "Yes love?" in reply.

"It's a month away…" Yumi said sadly.

Sachiko looked down dejectedly at the piano keyboard as she sighed at the mention of her impending marriage to Kashiwagi Suguru. "Yes. Yes it is."

Yumi continued looking down at her lap. Already knowing the answer to her next question before she even asked it. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sachiko closed the piano's key cover softly. "There is nothing to be done Yumi. You know this."

With her voice rising in irritation, Yumi retorted with "What I know is that you are unwilling to tell them the truth about us…and about you."

Sachiko's exasperation was evident as she said. "Yumi, please stop. I want to spend a pleasant evening with you. We have so very few of them left together."

Sachiko's implied ending of their relationship did not go unnoticed by Yumi. Not wanting to deal with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, Yumi vented her frustration with Sachiko as she suddenly stood up and walked away from the piano. "Aaarrgghh! Avoiding the issue won't solve it!"

"Neither does confronting my parents!" Sachiko shot back.

Yumi was standing at the open veranda doors looking at the darkening sky; she was shaking her head slowly in disapproval. "It's all about saving face with your family isn't it? Think and believe whatever you want, but heaven forbid that you fail to maintain the façade."

Sachiko looked over at Yumi, the hurt from Yumi's comment evident upon her face. "That is not fair Yumi." Looking over her shoulder towards Sachiko, Yumi asked. "And what you're doing to me is?" Sachiko glared at Yumi before replying. "Stop it. We have gone over this before. I am neither in a position to challenge my parents nor make demands that they abandon the agreement. As much as I wish that I could." Mild disgust was evident in Yumi's voice as she said. "Hai. For two years, and you still won't confront them."

As silence ensued between the pair for several minutes, neither of them noticed a tall figure approach and stand in the darkness outside on the veranda.

"What of Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi finally asked. "Some help he is. With what he and his family stand to gain from this 'merger', he has solidly done nothing. After all, this is 'my problem'." Sachiko replied with obvious resentment. Yumi sadly shook her head yet again. "But it's not just your problem Sa-chan, it's ours. Your decision affects me as well." Sachiko wrapped her arms around her own waist as she looked sadly at the floor. She nodded in silent agreement.

More silence followed.

Yumi turned back around to look at her girlfriend. She tilted her head to one side as she sadly asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you confess to me that day? Why did you confess your love? If you were aware that you would not alter their plans for you, why didn't you maintain your silence and let me follow my own path, blissfully unaware of your feelings?"

Sachiko was confused as she replied. "Because I love you."

Yumi continued staring at Sachiko. "Do you? Do you really?" Offended by her implication, Sachiko's voice rose as she said. "Of course!"

"I think you lie…"

Shocked by Yumi's accusation, Sachiko managed to get out a stunned. "What?! Why would you think such a thing?" Folding her arms across her chest, Yumi continued with. "You love me enough to confess your love and affection, but not enough to acknowledge me to either your parents or our friends."

Despite a pained expression on her face, Sachiko could only give a proper lady response. "I have other considerations besides just you and I…"

"Liar." Yumi said while rolling her eyes in disgust.

This annoyed Sachiko as she glared at Yumi. "Why do you insist on saying that? It is not true!"

"Because you are lying! To me, to our friends, to your parents, and worst of all; to yourself."

Sachiko tried pleading, the pain evident in her voice. "Yumi, please understand. I cannot go against them yet. It isn't the right time."

Yumi's agitation became evident again as she demanded. "Then when Sachiko? When? You have been saying that for over a year now." Sighing, she used her hands to emphasize her point, "Always with what you cannot do. Where did _my_ Sa-chan go? Do you know? Do you even remember her?" Sachiko could only stand silently in contemplative thought.

"Do you remember our first time in the green house?" Sachiko sighed and nodded that she did. "Do you remember what you said to me that day?" Sachiko gave her no answer. Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Yumi went on. "You said; 'Let me fight, I am tired of running.'" Looking back to Sachiko, she asked. "Do you remember those words Sa-chan? Where is _that_ woman? I miss her."

"Yumi…"

Yumi held up her hand to silence Sachiko. "That is where I am now Sa-chan. Let me fight for us if you can't. I am tired of running."

"I cannot let you do that Yumi. This is something that I, and I alone, must do."

With a sharply raised voice, Yumi shouted. "Then do it!"

Silenced by her outburst, Sachiko gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing.

Yumi reached up to her collar and removed a rosary from underneath that Sachiko had given her the previous Christmas. Seeing this, Sachiko asked. "What are you doing?" Looking at Sachiko with almost dead eyes Yumi told her. "It's time Sachiko. It's time for you to make a choice." Sachiko's eyes grew wide with fear. "Yumi. Please don't do this. You're hurting me…" "Which is exactly what you have been doing to me." Yumi replied flatly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Which is it to be Sachiko? Them? Or me?" Sachiko started to cry as she pleaded "Yumi, please…" Yumi made her demand again. "Make a choice Sachiko. Now." Distraught, Sachiko tried to reason with her petite-soeur. "Yumi…I…can't. I can't lose you, but I also cannot go against them. It's my duty and obligation."

"And what of your obligation to me? And to us?" Yumi asked coldly.

The sadness was evident in her eyes as she said, "Those…have to come second…"

"I do not believe what I am hearing" Yumi said angrily. "You coward! For all your grace and charm, it's nothing. Nothing but a smokescreen for the real you!"

"Gomenasai…" Sachiko began. "Sorry will not suffice!" Yumi shouted at her friend. Shouting back, Sachiko asked. "What do you want from me?" "Acknowledgement!" Yumi demanded. "To know that I matter enough for you to tell your family what I am to you. And what we are to each other!" Sadly Sachiko told her. "I cannot do that."

"Then take it!" Yumi said as she held out the rosary towards Sachiko. Sachiko managed to sob out a no to Yumi's demand. Still shouting; Yumi told her friend. "Grow up Sachiko! You have made your decision. Now here is mine. Either you tell them about us, now, or we are through! I will not live in the shadows for your convenience and comfort any longer."

Sachiko backed away from Yumi, pleading. "Please, stop…" Keeping close to Sachiko, Yumi stepped forward. "Only you can stop this Sa-chan. Choose. Now." Shaking her head, Sachiko repeated. "No. I won't.", as she backed away from Yumi again.

This time Yumi held her ground and looked at Sachiko incredulously. "You…selfish little girl. All the sacrifices I have made for you, because you asked me to. All the time I have spent acquiescing to your needs. Yet you cannot do this one thing for me…for us! Instead you choose to run away from taking any responsibility or control of your life. Such cowardice. Is this the real you Sachiko? If it is, then I want no part of this anymore. It's time to release me Sachiko. Take your rosary and let me walk away."

Sachiko vigorously shook her head. "No Yumi. No!" With chagrin, Yumi pantomimed Sachiko in an almost perfect imitation of her voice and facial expressions. "I grow so tired of this…" Then continuing in her normal voice, "Stop being an idiot and take it!" Sachiko just silently shook her head no.

Yumi finally lost her patience. "Take it! Take it back! Release me and I promise...you will never ever have to see me again!" The rosary was dangling from Yumi's hand centimeters in front of Sachiko's face.

Sachiko shrieked in horror at the thought. "No! Nooo!" She then bent over at her waist before letting loose an unintelligible guttural scream that caused Yumi to step back in shock. A scream that emanated from deep within her soul that Sachiko directed at the floor in front of her. Tears were now streaming down her face, as she stood upright again. Sobbing loudly she said. "I will not do it! Please. Do not make me choose."

**-0-0-**

Outside the study, Sayako Ogasawara, Touko Matsudaira, and Youko Mizouno had been approaching as they heard Sachiko's gut wrenching scream. As they traded alarmed looks with each other, Sayako said. "What on earth…" as they begin listening in.

**-0-0-**

"Why not?" Yumi demanded. "So you do not have to suffer from your decisions? As long as it is not an Ogasawara dealing with the consequences it doesn't matter? It doesn't matter since it is only Yumi?" Sachiko shrieked out "No!" at Yumi's accusation. She paused briefly before saying. "You do matter Yumi. You always have!"

"Then why?"

"I…I can't choose between you. I need you both… Both of you are important. Having one... doesn't matter without the other…" Sachiko finally managed to choke out. Yumi's contempt was spilling over as she replied. "That has been obvious from the beginning. But still you continue to deny me to them! It is like I am a shameful secret that is to be kept hidden away. Is that what I am to you Sachiko? A shameful, disgusting secret?" Sachiko forcefully denied the accusation with a loud. "No!"

**-0-0-**

Having heard enough, Sayako decided that it was time to intercede. Telling the two friends to stay put, she burst into the study, leaving the doors open. There was concern in her voice, as she demanded, "What is going on in here?!"

Sachiko abruptly turned away upon her mother's entry, attempting to hide the tears streaming down her face. It was unlady-like after all. Being seen crying by her mother wouldn't be proper. After staring at Sachiko's back for several seconds, Yumi asked. "Why are you so silent Sa-chan? Are you going to do it again? Say nothing in the vain hope that no one asks any further?" An angry smirk was visible upon her face.

**-0-0-**

Standing beside the study doors, Youko and Touko looked at each other in wide-eyed wonder at Yumi's calling Sachiko out. This was definitely a new side of their friend that they had not seen before. Neither of them were especially surprised that Sachiko had been hiding a secret from everyone. It was just like the ice princess to keep things to herself.

**-0-0-**

"Yumi-chan?" Sayako inquired of her daughter's imouto. Turning halfway around and looking back to Sayako. Yumi replied, "Gomenasai Sayako-okasan. It is a disagreement over 'her' inability to tell the truth." as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Sachiko. "Yumi!" Sachiko warned loudly.

Surmising what was happening between Yumi and Sachiko. Sayako was not surprised that it was over their hidden relationship. She had been expecting something like this for some time. She looked to her daughter, asking. "Sa-chan, what are you not being truthful about?"

Silence was Sachiko's only response.

Disgust returning to her voice, Yumi said. "And the lies continue…" Sachiko snapped her head around to give Yumi a piercing gaze as a warning. She was met by Yumi's equally unflinching stare. A silent war was raged between the two sets of eyes for several seconds. Relenting, Sachiko then turned her head back around, being careful to avoid eye contact with her mother. Raising her voice, Yumi said. "Coward!" Sachiko's ears turned red, but she maintained her self-imposed silence.

Sayako looked at the both of them before angrily demanding. "Someone explain this. Now!" Yumi looked down at the rosary she was holding, it's cross dangling free in her right hand. She sighed before she replied. "She is, or rather she has been, lying to you about us." Continuing to face away from them, Sachiko remained silent.

Sayako's gaze fell to Yumi, "Lying?" She asked. Getting a nodded yes from Yumi, she then asked Sachiko. "What is she talking about Sa-chan?" Her daughter stood silently shaking her head no. Yumi let out an exasperated sigh before saying. "About the nature of our relationship since she graduated Lillian." Her curiosity piqued, Sayako asked her. "And that would be…?"

Yumi waited for a response from Sachiko. After failing to get an answer for several seconds, she angrily replied. "That we are seeing each other."

**-0-0-**

Touko and Youko looked at each other with amazement on their faces and shared a silent 'Oh my god!' upon hearing Yumi's confession about her and Sachiko. They then smiled and gave each other a high-five at Yumi's boldness before returning to their eavesdropping.

**-0-0-**

Picking up on Yumi's comment, Sayako wanted to hear her daughter admit to it. "As sisters, right?" Yumi smiled briefly at Sayako's reply. "No Okasan, we are dating. Romantically. She is my girlfriend and I am hers." Still looking at Sachiko's back, Sayako repeated. "Girlfriends?" With a resigned sigh, Yumi continued to answer Sayako's questions. "Hai, the love of her life. At least that is what she says..." Looking back to Sachiko. "Right now however, I am not so sure."

"Is this true Sa-chan?" Sayako asked her daughter. While Sachiko continued to maintain her silence, it was evident to both of them that she was fighting to keep control over her emotions. It was a fight that she was only barely winning.

Annoyed with Sachiko's silence Yumi shouted. "Answer her!" Sachiko spun around and glared at Yumi. Her face showing the internal struggle she was waging. Her mouth opened to shout back at Yumi. She paused long enough to regain control of herself, she closed her mouth before quietly saying. "It is…complicated."

**-0-0-**

Youko and Touko rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Neither could believe that Sachiko would continue to be so stubborn in the face of such an admission by Yumi.

**-0-0-**

Sayako was now giving her daughter a disgusted look as Yumi replied. "Which part is complicated? That I am your girlfriend? That we are in love with each other? That I am your lover? That Kashiwagi-san is not the one you love? Or is it just simply because I am an inconvenient truth?"

Sachiko's frustration with Yumi became evident as she yelled. "Stop making things up!"

Glaring at her friend. Yumi held up the rosary in her hand in front of Sachiko's face. As she stared directly into Sachiko's eyes, she said to Sayako. "Okasan, I swear on Maria-sama's name; everything I have said here is the truth. She is my girlfriend and my love. My heart belongs only to her…whether she chooses to admit it or not."

Sachiko stomped her foot at Yumi's remark saying. "Stop!"

Stepping closer to her onee-sama as she advanced upon her, Yumi angrily yelled at Sachiko. "Go on, deny it Sachiko! Swear! Swear upon our rosary that anything I have said is a lie!" Her movement caused Sachiko to back into the piano they were playing earlier. "Go ahead Sachiko. Deny me again. Deny 'us' to Maria-sama!"

Slowly sinking to her knees with a defeated look upon her face, Sachiko sobbed. "I…I…" She then let out a sigh, as she looked downward. "I cannot."

Sayako, who was inwardly content that Sachiko had finally started to admit her true feelings, only said. "I see…"

Still holding the rosary over Sachiko, Yumi asked. "And Kashiwagi-san?" Sachiko was now weeping openly as she admitted, "I do not love him. I do not want to be his wife."

**-0-0-**

Outside the study, Touko and Youko silently said "yes!" at Sachiko's refusal to deny Yumi to Maria-sama. However, their joy was to be short lived.

**-0-0-**

Nothing was said between the three inside the study for several moments.

Yumi had slightly relaxed from her earlier outburst. Now it was out in the open. Sayako-okasan had heard Sachiko admit it. Now maybe she could get some closure, one way or another. "One last time," She asked her girlfriend. "What am I to you?" Sachiko's head was tilted down. Sobbing, she quietly slumped forward to the floor without answering.

"Sachiko…I am waiting…" Yumi said with sadness.

"You are…my…" Sachiko began before she collapsed into a fit of crying without answering further.

Sayako quietly moved across the space between them and stood behind Yumi. Yumi shook her head slowly, as an evident sadness completely enveloped her; "That is what I thought. Still trying to hide behind the façade. Exactly what you always do."

Yumi closed her eyes briefly. Mustering all the love she could, Yumi continued. "Sachiko, I want to walk in the sunlight with you. I will suffocate and die in the darkness you are trying to protect us with. I will not be a mistress. I will not be treated like a dirty secret. More importantly, I would not allow you to be treated in such a manner either. Whether it was by my family or anyone else. You are worth more than that to me. You deserve better, as do I."

Sachiko remained silent in her position on the floor.

"You are my heart and my princess." Yumi bitterly said. "I thought I was yours…" She then opened her hand and started to turn it over. She was intent on allowing the rosary to fall to the floor in front of Sachiko. As she did, an arm shot out beside her and caught the rosary, clasping it tightly back into her hand. Startled, Yumi looked to her right. "Sayako-okasan?"

"A word Yumi-chan." Sayako said quietly into her ear as she pulled Yumi towards the study doors several meters away from Sachiko. Yumi gave her a puzzled look. "That is enough Yumi-chan." Sayako quietly explained. "Look at her. Can you not see? If you return this to her, it will break her. It will destroy her as surely as being forced to marry Suguru-san would. Is that what you want?"

Despite her anger at Sachiko, the sight of her love quietly sobbing as she sat genuflected on the floor caused Yumi a great deal of pain. She shook her head. "No." she answered. "That is not my intent." Sayako squeezed her shoulder as she told her. "I am on your side Yumi-chan. I am asking you, please give me some time with her. I will need a week at the very least. I am in a position to help you both, but even I cannot resolve it today. Could you trust me?" Still looking at Sachiko, Yumi nodded yes and sighed deeply.

Sayako smiled at Yumi before hugging her. "Then please rest on this and leave it in my care for now. I will have a driver take you home." Yumi nodded her assent again. Then turning towards Sachiko, she said in a practiced and pleasant manner. "Sa-chan? I will see you at school on Monday. Gokigenyou!" Turning back to Sayako, she said, "Please take care of my love." loud enough for Sachiko to hear. She then turned towards the open doors and walked out of the study as Sayako focused her attention on her daughter.

**-0-0-**

On the opposite side of the room, outside the open patio doors, no one noticed a darkened figure silently move away.

**-0-0-**

In the hallway, Touko Matsudaira and Youko Mizouno were standing outside the study. Both had silently committed themselves to helping their two friends and sisters achieve the happiness they both deserved. They had both almost started to cry at Yumi's comment about being Sachiko's heart and princess. Little did Sachiko know that she would receive little, if any, comfort from either her cousin or her onee-sama after hearing Yumi's heartfelt plea for Sachiko's acknowledgement.

Exiting the room, Yumi had almost run into the pair. The three friends all stood for a few moments silently staring at each other. Yumi had an idea that they had heard what the argument was about. She wasn't sure of how much they knew. It was likely that they knew enough to piece it together. Yumi believed that they would see her as the 'bad girl' in this and would probably take Sachiko's side. Her hands balled into fists at her side as she sighed heavily at that thought before saying to them. "Go. Just...go to her." Dejection was evident on her face as she started to walk between them.

Youko reached out and stopped Yumi. Pulling her in for a tight hug, she whispered into Yumi's ear. "This is what she needed Yumi-chan. You need not worry about what we think, we already knew…and we are all happy for the both of you." Touko nodded her agreement from the other side as she also hugged Yumi. Saying to her. "Now that your 'secret' is out, the Yamayurikai can help change things for the better, for the both of you. This is a good thing onee-sama. I promise." Touko then kissed her on the cheek before she and Youko walked into the study.

While Yumi was grateful for her friends kind words of encouragement and their acceptance of her and Sachiko as a couple, she was having a hard time believing that anything would change Sachiko's mind.

Drained and exhausted, Yumi slowly walked out towards the waiting car.

**-0-0-**

**A/N:** * "Benibara no Tema" (Red Roses Theme) is from Maria-sama ga Miteru Image Album Volume 1. The lyrics are by Oyuki Konno. Vocals by Kana Ueda (Yumi), Miki Itou (Sachiko), and Emi Shinohara (Youko). Album is available from Frontier Works.


	2. Chapter 2 - Joining Forces

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter this time around. As always, I own nothing but the story concept you are reading.

I wish to welcome the following people to my humble little band of story groupies: **Ingrid, Mariziramiraz, Cassert, Tigerbaby7, and Mycabbages176.** Thank you for following, favorite-ing, and even commenting on the first chapter. Your feed back is always appreciated. ^_^ Now I will sit back, drink a nice cup of hot chocolate and let you all read to hearts content.

And now...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 2 – Joining Forces**

Fukuzawa Residence – 30 minutes later.

Yumi slowly became aware that someone was talking. It took her a few seconds to realize that the person was calling her name. "Yumi-ojou-san." The driver called to her. Yumi heard him calling her that time, but wasn't awake enough to answer him. "Yumi-ojou-san." The driver repeated, slightly louder. This time Yumi startled to full alertness and sat up abruptly. "Yumi-ojou-san, we are here." The driver told her. Yumi looked around outside the car and saw that they were outside her home. She thanked the driver and exited the vehicle.

As she entered her home, her mother and brother were sitting in the front room watching TV. She had surprised them, as they had not expected her to return that evening. "Welcome home Yumi." Her mother said with concern as she stood and came out to the hallway. "I thought you were staying the night at Sachiko-chan's?"

"Ara…yes. Something…came up." Was Yumi's half-hearted response as she slipped off her shoes and walked towards the stairs.

Mikki and Yuuki noted her dejected manner as she made her way up the stairs to her room, before silently shutting her door. They gave each other a knowing look. They had seen her this way before. Something was wrong, and Yumi was upset. Considering where she had been, it was a given that it probably had something to do with Sachiko. As Yuuki started to follow his sister, Mikki followed her motherly instincts and stopped him. Saying, "I don't think you can help with this one Yuuki." She gave him a small smile. Yuuki knew his mother well enough to know that she was probably right. He went back into the front room as Mikki followed to check on Yumi.

Peering into Yumi's room, Mikki could see that Yumi was lying face down on her bed, still dressed. She was already asleep despite only being in the house for a few minutes. While she was concerned for her daughter's well being, she decided that whatever it was could wait. Leaving Yumi to sleep, she silently closed the door and returned downstairs.

As she walked back towards the kitchen, the phone rang. She heard Yuuki answer it. "Moshi-moshi, Fukuzawa residence." He said into the phone. He then paused as the caller identified who they were. Then, "Hai, one moment."

When Mikki entered the kitchen, Yuuki turned to her and said. "It's for you mom. It is about Yumi." Mikki gave him and the phone a concerned look before taking it from him. "This is Mikki Fukuzawa, how can I help you?"

A cheerful voice said. "Good evening Mikki-san, this is Sayako Ogasawara. I was calling to see if Yumi-chan arrived safely?" Mikki almost choked upon hearing the name of her caller. It was a rarity to hear from such an honored person, especially when they personally asked about a member of their family. "Hai, Sayako-sama. She did." she said.

"Did she say anything to you about this evening?" Sayako asked her.

"No," Mikki replied. "She did not. She just came in a few minutes ago and went straight to her room. She is already asleep. Is there something wrong?"

"Well…to be honest, yes." Sayako told her. "Tell me, do you know of the... recent relationship between Yumi and Sachiko?"

This doesn't bode well Mikki thought. Concerned, she asked, "In what respect?"

"The romantic one." Sayako replied.

"Ah. Yes. Yumi came to us about their relationship several months ago. Did Sachiko-chan finally discuss it with you as well?" Mikki asked her.

"Not exactly." Sayako replied. "That is why I am calling you. I walked in on Yumi-chan and Sachiko as they were having an argument. Apparently, it was over Sachiko not telling us about her involvement with Yumi-chan. Yumi-chan was trying to get her to to open up to us. However, Sachiko refused to do it. So, it was actually Yumi-chan who had to tell me about them."

"Oh. I see…" Mikki said.

"Mikki-san," Sayako started to say. "The argument was, well, it was ugly. As such, they are both very emotional right now. Despite Yumi-chan's best efforts, nothing was resolved between them. Although now at least, I am aware of the situation."

"Yes, I imagine that they would be." Mikki told her. While she was happy that Sayako had called to tell her about their argument. She had not said where she and Tooru stood on the subject. This was making her nervous. However, Sayako's next statement alleviated that feeling.

"They really need our help and support Mikki-san."

"O-okay." Mikki replied with trepidation. "What do you have in mind?"

"Like I am sure you were, I was surprised to find out that Sachiko and Yumi-chan were a couple." Sayako began. "Having said that, I am also very happy for them. As I have told you before, they have both prospered from their kinship. I do wish that Sa-chan had told us herself, and sooner. Be that as it may, I am glad that it is out in the open now."

"I am sorry it came out like this Sayako-san. I know that Yumi has been stressed over Sachiko-chan and Kashiwagi-san's upcoming wedding. I cannot imagine that it has been easy for Sachiko-chan either." Mikki paused momentarily. "I am sure that Yumi meant no disrespect to you or your family."

Sayako smiled to herself. "It is not necessary to apologize Mikki-san. She has always been respectful to us. Tooru and I consider her to be a second daughter. Yumi-chan only wanted me to be aware of the true nature of their relationship before she left. She made it very clear that it is Sa-chan that she is angry with." Sayako paused before continuing. "However, I did have to intercede between them. I managed to stop Yumi from returning her rosary and ending their relationship. I don't believe that to be in either of their best interests. While this is a very inopportune time to have it come out, I know that they have enjoyed a very special relationship. It has changed Sa-chan for the better. So, it is one that I do not want to see destroyed."

Mikki nodded as she said. "I agree."

"I am going to be working on Sa-chan. She does not have much time and there are a lot of things that she needs to work out with Tooru and I. She is devastated over the fight she had with Yumi-chan this evening. I believe Yumi-chan is too and to a greater degree. In her case, I think Yumi-chan is losing hope. " Sayako said with some sadness.

Realizing the gravity of her daughter's problem, Mikki said. "Oh no…"

"We cannot allow that hope to die Mikki-san. For either one of them." Sayako told her.

"No. We cannot." Mikki answered.

Sayako then told Mikki, "I asked Yumi-chan to give me a week to work with Sa-chan. It is my hope to get her to talk with her father and grand-father to end the engagement. She also needs to be honest with us about Yumi-chan. You know that I am very fond of Yumi-chan, but at this juncture, I cannot assist her and Sachiko at the same time. So I need your help Mikki-san."

Mikki would help her daughter no matter what the circumstance was. But having Sayako Ogasawara personally ask for her help was an honor that only cemented her resolve. "Anything Sayako-sama," she replied. "Anything at all. Just ask us. Yuuichiru and I are behind them one-hundred percent."

Sayako was beaming on her end of the line. "Excellent!" She said. "Obviously, Yumi-chan is going to need serious morale boosting after tonight. You and I will need to talk face to face about this soon. In the meantime, I will be sending you some extra help. You have met Touko-chan, yes?"

"Yes, Yumi's petite-soeur correct?" Mikki responded.

"The very one," Sayako told her. "Tomorrow morning, both she and Yumi's great-grande-soeur Mizouno Youko-san will be coming over to assist you in our little endeavor."

"Great, then I will be expecting them. The extra help will be appreciated. We will do what we can to keep Yumi's spirits up. Thank you for calling and keeping me informed." Mikki replied.

"Anything for our daughters Mikki-san." Sayako said. "And…well, considering the circumstances, this may be pre-mature coming from me now, but I want to welcome you to our family."

Mikki was taken aback by Sayako's warm sentiment. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as she replied. "Arigato-gozaimasu, and welcome to ours as well."

"Arigato Mikki!" Sayako said. "Until later then. Konban wa."

"Konban wa Sayako." Mikki said before hanging up the phone. She then contemplated the conversation they had just had. She was almost overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Sayako's warm welcome and intimate use of her name left her feeling deeply honored. She needed to think further on what she could do to help Yumi with her current crisis. Deciding to let Yumi sleep for the night, she turned to start making dinner. She called Yuuki into the room.

Yuuki entered the kitchen, saying, "Yes mother?"

With conviction, Mikki said to him. "We need to talk. I will be needing your help for a few days."

"Okay. With what?" Yuuki asked her.

"Your onee-chan…"

**-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Alliance

**A/N:** Happy Friday all! I decided to start the weekend off right by posting another short chapter for you to enjoy. See how much I love all my fans? ^_^

As always, I would like to welcome and thank the newest members of our little story club: **Elliehandesu,** **Chris674241**, **Withchgar**, **Syrakys**, and the ever popular **Guest**. (Making his/her/their collective 37th appearance...)

Anyway, as usual, I own squat. Just this story concept, everything else belongs to the honorable Oyuki Konno-san.

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 3 – An Unexpected Alliance**

It had taken the three of them to get the nearly lifeless Sachiko up to her room. Touko and Youko had set to changing and putting her to bed as Sayako had called Mikki-san to get her help and support. Now, Touko was keeping watch over her cousin as she slept fitfully, Yumi's name slipping from her lips as she did.

After finishing her call, Sayako, with Youko's help and support, had a far more ominous task ahead: telling her husband Tooru of the new developments between Sachiko and Yumi. Sayako expected the news would upset her husband and put him off balance. She hoped that with Youko's help that they could alleviate some of the shock and possibly bring him to their side.

Their trepidation was palpable between the women as they entered Tooru's private study. Enough that Tooru picked up on it immediately. Not that he could have missed it after observing the argument between his daughter and Yumi earlier. After leaving the veranda, he had returned to his study to contemplate the issue. He knew where his own feelings on the matter lead him, but because of his father's intentions for his daughter, he was unsure of the direction he should counsel Sachiko to take. Perhaps, he mused to himself, Sayako and Youko-chan could provide some insight for him. Unbeknownst to his wife, she had provided valuable assistance over the years on various issues the Ogasawara empire had faced. One day he really needed to thank her for that. But tonight held another issue to be dalt with.

He remained silent, to allow Sayako and Youko to present their concerns at their own pace. Sayako was the first to speak. "Tooru, there is a matter we need to address immediately."

Tooru looked up at her from his desk momentarily before replying. The presence of the two women only meant one thing; they were concerned about Sachiko. "And what is so important and urgent that would require my attention or Mizouno-chan's involvement?"

"Our daughter." Sayako replied firmly.

Tooru sat back for a moment and took in the determined look of the pair before him. "Go on…" He said.

Sayako looked at Youko briefly before continuing. "Sa-chan and Yumi-chan had a…disagreement this evening."

"A disagreement?" he asked.

Youko, speaking for the first time added. "A disagreement, if one could call a typhoon a minor atmospheric disturbance."

Tooru smiled at Youko's comparison before replying. "Oh? Those two are practically twin sisters. What could possibly cause such a _minor_ disagreement between them?"

The pair shared a glance before Sayako answered. "It was concerning Sa-chan's feelings towards her and Suguru-sans upcoming wedding."

"…And the true nature of her relationship with Yumi-chan." Youko added.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. This could get interesting. "Please continue…"

"I happened upon Sachiko and Yumi-chan's argument in the main study earlier." Sayako began. "It seems Sa-chan has not been completely honest with us about Suguru-san. Nor apparently has he been honest with us either."

She now had his full attention. "What about Suguru-san?" He asked.

Hoping to soften the blow for Sachiko, she said. "She does not love him, at least not in the romantic sense. Nor apparently does he love her. A point he made very clear to her several years ago. This is causing Sa-chan great consternation."

Surprise evident in his voice. "Is that all? This marriage is about sealing a business deal that was agreed upon decades ago after all. Whether they love each other or not is irrelevant. They need only to produce a male heir. Nothing more. They will adjust." He finished with finality.

"There are the other issues as well." Youko interjected, prodding Sayako. "Indeed." Sayako said. "It appears that Suguru-san is...not as fond of women as we have been lead to believe."

"You mean…" Tooru began. "He likes men." Youko stated flatly. "I see." Tooru said, as his face grew deeply concerned. Then to Youko he asked. "How long have you known of this Youko-san?" "Since my senior year at Lillian. Sachiko was the one to tell me about it. Apparently, he told her several years before that." She replied.

Tooru nodded his head slowly. He then let out a sigh as he looked down at his desk. The fingers of his left hand began drumming on its surface. After a moment of thought he finally said. "This is unfortunate." Both Sayako and Youko nodded their silent agreement. "This is bad." He continued. "If this gets out before the wedding, it could have serious consequences within the company. Not to mention his ascension to the board. And that does not include the investor's reactions. I can see why Sa-chan is concerned. We may have to move the ceremony up…" He paused, waiting for his wife's reaction.

Sayako looked to Youko nervously, and then back to her husband. "I think you misunderstand my husband." She said. "I did not bring this to your attention so that we could advance the date of the wedding. I believe that we should cancel the engagement and marriage altogether."

It was the answer Tooru was hoping to hear from his wife. He allowed himself a small smile as he briefly glanced at her before replying. "And why would I do such a thing?" Sayako looked nervously at him as she said. "Because of the other issue…"

"Which is?" He asked seriously. Shaking slightly out of fear of her husband's reaction. Sayako told him the real reason for their discussion. "Sa-chan is in love with Yumi-chan."

Surprised at his wife's honesty, Tooru snapped his head up and stared at her. He said nothing for several seconds before looking to Youko and asking. "Is this true?"

"Hai." Youko responded. "They have been together since Sachiko's graduation. Sachiko has insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. Even from her closest friends. Not that we really needed them to tell us the obvious."

Nodding his head in understanding. "And that would bring us to tonight's great rift?" He said. "Hai, my husband." Sayako replied.

Sitting back, Tooru steepled his hands in front of his chin. His eyes closed as though in thought, he replayed the argument he had witnessed earlier between the Chinensis sisters in his mind over again. Several minutes later, Sayako cautiously ventured. "Your thoughts my husband?" Keeping his eyes closed, Tooru replied. "I am disappointed of course…"

Not knowing how to take his response, Sayako decided to press the issue in Sachiko's favor. "Tooru," She began. "Of all people, I would expect that you would understand that the heart wants what the heart wants. In that aspect, Sa-chan is very much like you. She would not have ventured into such a relationship on a mere whim. She would have considered all the potential effects that decision. If a life with Yumi-chan is where her heart leads, then it is a path she must follow. You should not hold this against Sa-chan."

Tooru's eyes popped open at his wife's statement. "I don't." He told her. Seeing the confused looks between the two women in front of him, a small smile crossed his face. 'Surprise achieved.' He thought. He then explained to them. "I am afraid that you have now misunderstood my love. I am not upset with Sa-chan, Suguru, or even Yumi-chan. I am disappointed only because none of them have had the courage to come tell me about this themselves."

Sayako and Youko shared a surprised look before saying together. "You knew?"

Tooru smiled openly as he said. "For some time, even before tonights disagreement. It is hard to keep such secrets these days." Seeing his wife's questioning look, he continued. "No love, I did not have them followed. Rumors about Suguru-san's predeliction has been reaching my ears for years. As for Yumi-chan and Sa-chan…well, I am not as blind to what occurs in our home, as some would believe I am. Not even I could miss the look of love that passes between those two every time I see them together. It has been obvious for some time that they are more than soeurs." He paused briefly. "While it is not the future I had in mind for Sa-chan, I am aware of the positive changes in her these last few years. Those changes are entirely because of Yumi-chan's presence and _almost_ infinite patience. I do not wish to see a return of the miserable creature that Sa-chan was before."

Sayako and Youko began to relax as he talked. Sayako ventured. "So, what are we to do now?"

With energy, Tooru replied. "I am glad you asked my love. First of all; for their own peace of mind and well being, they will each need to come to me privately and talk about their dissatisfaction regarding the marriage _and_ their reasons why. Individually of course, they should not know of the other's visits with me. At least not right away." Frowning for a moment, he continued. "Sayako, from what I over-heard earlier, Sa-chan needs the most help at the moment correct?" Sayako nodded her head sadly in agreement.

"Yumi-chan really gave her a beating tonight." He said with chagrin. "Perhaps I need to hire her as a motivational speaker for some of my problem managers." He added with a small chuckle. Sayako and Youko could only look at him in amazement at what he knew of their argument earlier.

Sayako told him. "Touko-chan and I are already working on that aspect."

Tooru smiled at his wife. "As I knew you would my love." Then. "And Yumi-chan?"

"Youko has her covered, along with Yumi's family. They are aware of the current situation." She said. "Yumi…she has almost lost hope."

Tooru shared a concerned look with her. "So I heard. I am not sure which bothered me more, Sa-chan breaking down or Yumi-chan's plea for her recognition. That...was hard to hear. Having her lose that hope would be...unacceptable. That must not happen." He then added. "I will handle Suguru-san and his family. As they seem to be the unknown factor in all this. I will explain that the wedding is unlikely to occur, ever, depending on Sa-chan's wishes of course."

While Youko was delighted to see what an organized family like the Ogasawara's could accomplish in a crisis, she was concerned about another issue. "Um, Tooru-sama," she began. "What of your father?"

Tooru gave the pair a grim smile before he said. "Ah, yes. Father. If he wishes to remain part of the family business, he will need to adjust his stance on the arrangement. The board has assigned enough control to me over the last few years that I can maintain my position and direction of the company despite his protests and machinations. That does not mean that hearing the news about their decision will be easy for him to bear. It is likely to be very stormy for a while with him. When the time is right however, I would still like to have Sa-chan and Suguru-san confirm their mutual decision to dissolve the marriage portion of the agreement to him in person. It wouldn't hurt to have Yumi-chan's presence and assistance in that matter either."

Youko and Sayako nodded in agreement and shared their first real smile of the evening. A plan had been set and executed, an unexpected ally had been joined, and for the moment a path forward was clear.

Now to get the two love birds back on track…

**-0-0-**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Helping Hand

**A/N:** Many apologies to my dear readers! I had intended to post this chapter last week. However, after reading it I decided that it needed a serious rework. So here it is for your reading enjoyment! I will try and keep the time between updates to a minimum as I am now a few chapters ahead.

I wish to acknowledge the following people as the newest members of my small band of story groupies: **AyakashiAkira, Zaara-chan, elfspirit7, EAnIL, ****hagin690, and Master Kosa.** Keep the favoriting, following and the reviews coming. Thank you! ^_^

As always, I only own the story concept. Everything else belongs to the honorable Oyuki Konno-sama!

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 4 – A Helping Hand**

After spending the night at the Ogasawara residence and taking turns watching over Sachiko, Touko and Youko were up early the next morning. They had left Sachiko in the care of Sayako as Youko drove them first to Touko's house and then to her own for a change of clothes and a quick shower.

Feeling refreshed, and full from a spectacular breakfast whipped up by Sato Sei as they filled her in on the events at the Ogasawara household, they were now in front of the Fukuzawa residence. The target of their mission was inside, still asleep in her room.

They rang the bell and were let in by Mikki-san. After pleasantries were exchanged, Youko joined Mikki in the kitchen as Touko excused herself and went upstairs to check on Yumi.

**-0-0-**

It had been a fitful night for Yumi as well. She had awoken several times from pleasant dreams of Sachiko only to find herself crying again the instant she remembered their current strife. Yumi was miserable. If the night had been any indication of things to come, it was only going to get worse. Sure, she had promised Sayako to wait a week before she ended their relationship. However, she had been working on her relationship with Sachiko for four years. What could Sayako do in a week? Barring some kind of miracle, she was not very hopefull.

This was her waking thought as Yumi slowly became aware of the sunlight streaming in through her window. She wasn't ready to open her eyes and face the day ahead. But she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day. At the very least, she knew Yuuki would be in to bug her eventually.

As she tried to will herself back to sleep, she had the nagging feeling that she was not alone. She couldn't hear anything unusual and her brother would most certainly be making all the noise he could if he were trying to wake her.

Realizing that the feeling wasn't gong away, she opened her eyes to locate the source of her discontent…

**-0-0- **

Youko had been filling Mikki in on the details of the argument between Yumi and Sachiko and the subsequent events of the night before. Mikki was shaking her head at the news. "I am glad that Sayako-sama as well as you and Touko-chan were there for her. I shudder to think what kind of state she would have been in otherwise…"

"Anything for a sister." Youko replied as she smiled up at Mikki. "Speaking of which, when does Yumi normally get up?" Mikki turned to look at the wall clock. "She should be up in about…"

Her response was cut short by a high-pitched blood-curdling scream emanating from Yumi's room upstairs. Youko smiled at Mikki's startled look as she said. "Sounds like she's awake now." Mikki joined as she and Youko giggled in merriment before they resumed sipping their teas.

**-0-0- **

Upon opening her eyes, Yumi had immediately focused on a pair of brown eyes staring back at her from 10 centimeters away. The face those eyes belonged to was framed by a pair of corkscrew pigtails lying on a pair of folded arms. The closeness of the intruder had startled Yumi into full alertness. She screamed as she immediately sat up and back-pedaled into the wall next to her bed.

As her brain finally started processing the image of the face and its owner, she began yelling at Touko for the rude awakening she had received. Touko only giggled uncontrollably at Yumi's ranting's. She finally managed to tell her. "Such a beautiful expressive face, even when you are sleeping." This served only to cause Yumi to blush at her petite-soeur's comment. "I'm sorry onee-sama." Touko apologized with a smile. "You were so cute I couldn't help myself."

"Mou." Yumi pouted. "You shouldn't frighten people like that. Especially your onee-sama!" Then with a small smile. "Still…it is good to see you Touko."

Touko stood up from where she had been kneeling next to the bed and climbed up to sit next to Yumi. She hugged her lovingly as she said. "It's good to see you too."

Enjoying the closeness for several moments, Yumi asked her. "So, I take it someone is concerned about me after…last night?" "Hai." Touko replied. Yumi waited a few seconds more before continuing. "Did she send you?"

"Which 'she' do you refer to?" Touko countered. Yumi sighed. "You know…" Touko continued her charade by holding up her hand as she began ticking off her fingers one at a time as she said. "Mikki-sama, Sayako-sama, Youko-sama, Shimako-san, Yoshino-san, Sei…."

"Eeeh?!" Yumi screeched before hitting Touko with her pillow. "You know very well who I mean Touko-chan. Don't pretend to be baka!" Touko laughed at her reaction before saying. "Hai onee-sama." She then turned somber as she looked at her grande-soeur. "She did not Yumi. She is…not in any condition to do that as yet."

Yumi looked at the floor with a sad look as she sighed. "I suppose that is my fault…"

"Partially." Touko said. Seeing the hurt expression cross her friends face, she added. "Gomenasai onee-sama, but you did give her quite the verbal lashing last night." Yumi though about it for a second before she nodded appreciatively at the truth in Touko's words.

Touko continued with. "And I did say 'partially'. Because of her inability to tell her parents, or anyone else for that matter, about the two of you, most of the responsibility for last night lies with her. She knows this. Perhaps that is the reason why she is so devastated. She has deceived her parents, her friends, the Yamayurikai, and worst of all; she hurt you in the process. I think that bothers her the most." She then looked at Yumi.

Yumi nodded her agreement and remained silent for several minutes. Touko finally broke the silence with. "You do know that she loves you more than anyone else on earth, right?"

Smiling briefly, Yumi replied. "Hai, I have never doubted that." Seeing Touko giving her a reproachful look, she hastily added. "Well, not since she asked me to be her girlfriend anyway." Thinking for a moment, Yumi went on. "Still, I am not so much as mad at her as I am mad at her actions, or rather, her lack of…" Touko nodded her understanding.

"I guess it comes down to I am tired of struggling to be happy with her here and there. We are always having our relationship parceled out in brief stolen moments, or a private get-away or a secret meeting. Everyone else I know seems to have steady open relationships. They always seem to find agreement and balance in them. Why must she and I always be at odds?" Pausing. "Sometimes…it feels like I am the only one that wants this to work. And you know what annoys me the most? The secrecy. I'm always in the shadows." She finished in annoyance.

"It does tend to drive one to distraction, doesn't it?" Touko asked. Yumi nodded in tight-lipped agreement. Touko turned toward her and began stroking Yumi's hair. "For 21 years, Sachiko-onee-sama has lived in a world where, anything that lends itself to being 'different', 'weird' or 'unusual' is often used as a weapon against others." Touko began. "The aristocracy she mingles with use anything they can to get that nth degree of advantage over their peers. You have seen and experienced that yourself."

Yumi nodded at the memory of Sanjiori's party and deception.

"She had 16 years of indoctrination into that society before you came into her life." Touko continued. "You have helped her lose some of that training, but a lot of it is still there. She's scared Yumi. She is afraid of how this will be used against her, against her family, and mostly against you. It is a very real fear of a very real possibility. Please have patience with her."

"I know that Touko." Yumi said with mild exasperation. "It's just…I am starting to question how much patience I should have. How many delays and denials must I tolerate? I am having doubts about the wisdom of continuing to be with her. Maybe I made the wrong decision…"

Touko felt her friend's hopelessness as she replied. "Onee-sama…"

Yumi suddenly shook her head as if to clear it. She then jumped up off the bed. "Enough sadness for now." She said decisively. "I'm hungry. I will wash up and join you downstairs." She then quickly disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting loudly behind her.

Touko shook her head sadly at the thought of Yumi's state of mind and her sudden avoidance of further discussion. She and Youko had their work cut out for them…

**-0-0- **

As Yumi showered, Touko made her way downstairs and informed Mikki and Youko of her conversation with Yumi. The older women shared her concern about Yumi's state of depression and avoidance of talking further about it.

Youko shared Touko's sentiments about their work being difficult. After thinking on it for a few moments, Youko looked at her great grand imouto and said. "Change of plans Touko-chan. I'm going to steal Yumi away from you for a while." Touko responded by giving her best pout. Youko rolled her eyes, saying. "Oh stop. I'll make it up to you later. In the meantime, you can either help Sayako-sama or go home and get some rest."

Touko smiled at her. "You'd better make it up! After all, I am sacrificing what little precious Yumi time I get…" She then winked at Youko before turning to go call for a car.

**-0-0- **

By the time Yumi dressed and came downstairs, Touko had left. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see her imouto waiting. Instead, the sight of her great-grande-soeur greeted her. "Youko-sama!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sitting at the table, Youko tilted her head to the side as she answered. "What? Can I not come see my favorite little sister when I want? Must I call your social secretary for an appointment?"

"Of course not!" Yumi replied. "Mou, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised is all. You can see me anytime. Um, but where is Touko-chan?"

Mikki answered for Youko by saying. "Touko-chan had to go and take care of an urgent family matter. She apologizes for her abrupt departure. She said that she would call you later."

Yumi was disappointed. She had wanted to spend more time with her imouto. They didn't see each other very often as it was. She also couldn't help but wonder if the 'urgent family matter' had something to do with Sachiko.

Seeing the look on Yumi's face, Youko said. "Don't look so sad. You get to spend some quality time with me."

Yumi smiled at Youko's comment before asking. "And what are we going to be doing?" as her mother placed her breakfast in front of her.

Youko gave a thoughtful look as she replied. "Oh…something special."

Looking at her suspiciously, Yumi asked her. "It doesn't involve a hot strawberry milk au lait does it?"

Youko almost choked on her tea as she began laughing out loud. "No. It absolutely does not. It's something every woman needs after having a bad day…retail therapy!"

Yumi perked up at the suggestion. She was always up for a good shopping spree. Thinking about it for a second, she then said. "That sounds great. However, I don't have a budget for anything big. So, it will be mostly window shopping."

Youko held up her hand. "No worries Yumi-chan. My treat." As Yumi began to protest, she stopped her mid-word. Saying, "Ah. Ah. Ah. It's my invite so it's my rules. I'm invoking my great-grande-soeur's privilege." She paused as Yumi clamped her mouth shut. "And what do you say?" Yumi shook her head in disbelief before giving an exaggerated. "Hai Youko-onee-sama!" in her best little girl voice. She then joined Youko and her mother in a giggle at her own antics.

As she began eating her breakfast, they began planning where they would go for the day.

**-0-0- **

At that moment at the Ogasawara house, Sachiko was in the shower. The water had been flowing over every inch of her alabaster skin for several minutes as she had simply stood in place. Fatigue had overwhelmed her ability to do anything more than that.

After finishing her shower, she had looked at herself in the mirror as she dried off. The blunette was looking at a face that was exhausted. Her famous blue eyes were bloodshot and lacked their usual luster. The dark circles under them only served to highlight the fact that she looked like hell. 'No.' She decided. 'This was definitely not a day to be out in public.' Sighing, she drug herself back to her room. She elected to dress casually in a loose fitting sweater and jeans. Looking at herself again in the full length mirror, she reflected on the fact that she had been trying to emulate her Yumi when she started wearing them several years before. She ran her hand over the surface of the fabric in sadness at the thought of her former imouto and girlfriend.

She was in the kitchen downstairs a few minutes later. She decided against her usual breakfast, settling instead for some toast and green tea. As she sat staring into the hot liquid as she slowly stirred it, her thoughts drifted back to the evening before.

If not for her fatigue, she would have believed it all to be some horribly bad dream. However, she knew better than that. "Whatever am I going to do?" she asked herself absentmindedly.

Sayako stood at the counter watching her daughter. She had been there for several minutes. Sachiko being so lost in thought that she had not noticed her mother's arrival and continued presence. Sayako broke her from her reverie by saying. "Thinking of a certain special someone are we?"

Sachiko started slightly at the sound of her mother's voice before saying. "Hai." She then gave a depressed sigh before continuing. "And also about how right she was about my treating her so badly." She continued stirring her tea as she paused again. "I had thought I was doing well balancing our relationship between what I wanted and what the family was asking. Apparently, I was so very wrong. I forgot about what Yumi needed. I didn't see how my actions were hurting her. I missed all the clues. She is…" Her blue eyes darkened substantially. "I have greatly disappointed her." She finished.

Sayako reached over and gently began stroking her daughter's hair. "Had you shown her some loyalty and been honest with us about your relationship with her in the first place Sa-chan, last night could have been avoided."

"Hai." Replied Sachiko. "I see that now. However, that would only have made it right with you. There is still father and grandfather to contend with. I do not believe they would approve of either my relationship with her or meddling in their plans for me with my silly desires and wishes. Even if it is _my_ life and happiness we are talking about." She said dejectedly.

Sayako shook her head sadly at her daughter's comment. "You need to talk with your father Sa-chan." She said. "Sooner than later. You need to make this right with everyone involved."

"Not that it would make any difference at this point." Sachiko responded. "Either with them or Yumi…"

Sayako stopped her ministrations with Sachiko's hair and briefly patted her shoulder before telling her. "I think you are assuming too much. Yumi-chan made it very clear where she stands on this…and what she expects you to do. You need only to do the honorable thing." She paused before adding. "Talk to him Sa-chan, you may be surprised."

Sachiko looked to her mother with a questioning look. "How so?" she asked.

Sayako simply shook her head no as she said. "You know that which you need to do. You only need do it. Go to him and be honest."

Concern and trepidation filled Sachiko's mind as she returned to stirring her now cold tea. "Hai." Was her only response to her mother's words. As Sayako moved to leave, Sachiko remembered something that she needed to tell her. "Mother?" she inquired.

Sayako turned back to her daughter. "Yes Sa-chan?"

"Gomenasai. For everything." She said sadly. Sayako gave her daughter a warm smile and patted her back as she said. "No need to be sorry. But thank you." With that, Sayako turned and left the kitchen. For the moment, she had done her part. Now it was up to her daughter and Touko-chan.

**-0-0- **


	5. Chapter 5 - Sachiko's Challenge

**A/N:** 11/15/2014 I almost forgot to post my thoughts! Anyway, here is the next exciting chapter of our story. Thank you for your continued support and encouragement. ^_^

**Confrontation **

**Chapter 5 – Sachiko's Challenge**

Touko came to the kitchen doorway of the Ogasawara house 30 minutes later. Sachiko was still at the table in the same position. Her thoughts and emotions still in turmoil as she sat lost in thought. She had far too many questions and too few answers. It was a distracting situation for her.

Touko stood quietly watching her cousin. Thanks in large part to Yumi's influence; Sachiko had changed over the past four years of their relationship. Because of that, Touko could now read her face almost as well as Yumi could. 'That's what love does to you.' She surmised. Thinking further, she realized that she had also come under the 'Yumi Effect' much like her cousin. She smiled to herself at the irony of it all.

Sadly, it wasn't the only habit she had inherited from Yumi she noted as she watched Sachiko. What she was seeing disturbed her a great deal. The woman she had looked up to for so long had changed in the last 24 hours. Gone was the energetic, take charge, graceful, knowledgeable and insightful person she knew. The woman in front of her now was lethargic, distracted, indecisive, self-doubting and lacked any confidence. It was almost like looking at an earlier version of her onee-sama.

While she also believed that it had been what Sachiko needed to break her out of the self-destructive cycle that she had been heading for, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been taken too far. 'Was it too much for Sachiko to bear all at once?' she pondered. Only time would tell for sure, she surmised.

Touko was amazed at the influence that Sachiko and Yumi had over each other. 'Amazing and scary.' She thought. She shuddered at the thought of someone having that much power over her. There needs to be a balance point somewhere between 'me' and 'us' in any relationship she concluded. It was something she would have to talk with Yumi about soon. For now, she had to deal with Sa-chan. She felt her cousin needed some motivation. And she knew just the thing she needed to say.

Assuming her best lecturing voice, she said. "You need only to act Sachiko-onee-sama. That is all she is asking of you."

Scowling at another unexpected interruption, Sachiko looked at her briefly. "I know that." She replied. Touko noted that while Sachiko was annoyed, her voice lacked its usual biting energy. "There are a lot of things at stake here." Sachiko continued. "Not only for her and for my family, but I as well. I could lose everything; Yumi, my home, even my name. It's just…" She gave a tired sigh in exasperation before she finished with. "There is a lot involved Touko-chan."

"I understand that." Touko began. "And yes, those are always possibilities. But what will you gain in return?"

Sachiko's voice held a note of sadness as she told her. "Last week, I would have said 'Yumi' without a doubt. Now, I am not sure… She was trying to end it between us last night. I have lost her, I know that in here." She pointed towards her heart as she continued. "It is obvious to me that she must hate me for what I have done, and not done. How could I expect her not to?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Touko said. "Sure, she should. However, I will tell you this much. She _may _be disgusted, resentful, annoyed, depressed, and even disillusioned right now because of you. But hate?" She asked her cousin. "No." She said shaking her head. "That is the one emotion she could never have towards you. As she told you, you are 'her heart and her princess'. Anyone who spends even a little time with Yumi knows that you are the very light at the center of her universe Sa-chan. Just as she is also to you. Have a little faith in her…and in yourself."

Sachiko listened to her cousin carefully and began thinking on her words. What she had said gave her some measure of hope. "You have given me something to hold onto Touko-chan." She told her with a small smile. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Anything for a sister and my favorite cousin." Touko replied. Pausing to look at her for a moment, she thought 'I'm sorry to do this to you Sa-chan.' before she added. "However, do try to keep one thing in mind…"

"And that would be?" Sachiko asked her curiously.

Calling on her acting skills, she gave her cousin a dead serious stare as she told her. "If you carry though with this stupidity and marry Kashiwagi because of whatever misguided sense of duty to the family that you have; believe me when I say that I _will_ do everything in my power to see that you _never_ become a part of her life ever again."

Sachiko was confused by her cousin's statement and sudden animosity. But not enough to blind her to the fact that she did not like the implied threat she had received. Giving Touko an icy stare, she asked her. "What are you starting Touko Matsudaira? Are you seriously threatening me in my own house?"

Touko simply shrugged as she turned to walk away. "You have been warned Sachiko." It was all Touko said to her over her shoulder as she left the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway.

Touko's warning did not set well with Sachiko. 'To tell me that I will never be apart of Yumi's life again. Who the hell does she think she is? Is she going to keep Yumi away from me? Or is she saying that she is going to take Yumi for herself?' She thought. That comment had left Sachiko feeling even more unsettled. It was a feeling that she had grown to despise. Yumi was hers and had always been only hers. No one had ever dared challenge Sachiko for Yumi's heart. Not even the ever-flirtateous former Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei had ever been baka enough to try such a thing. 'Yumi wouldn't be interested in Touko.' She told herself. 'Would she?' Under the circumstances, it was another frustrating question that she couldn't answer. And it was one too many. She wouldn't lose Yumi. She hated losing to anyone in general. She certainly had no intention of losing Yumi to anyone. Ever. And she most certainly would not lose her to Touko, even if she was her grand imouto and cousin.

Somewhere inside Sachiko a spark re-ignited and quickly flamed into life. Any doubting thoughts she had lingering about her current situation were quickly incinerated. She had been committed before. Now she had only one single thought: Prove to Yumi that she, no she corrected herself; that _we_ are worth all the sacrifices she has made. Straightening, she steeled herself for what she knew had to be done.

Standing, she went and dumped her tea out in the sink before heading out of the kitchen. 'First.' She thought. 'I need to go change and freshen up. Then I need to talk with mother again before I see father.'

From her hiding place down the hall, Touko watched as Sachiko walked towards her room. A knowing smile quickly graced her face. 'Bonzai Sa-chan! Take back the life that has always been yours.' Touko sent that thought towards her cousin as she watched her walk away, Sachiko's well-known determined stride was back in full view.

**-0-0-**

Thirty minutes later, Sachiko had changed and brushed her hair and was headed for her mother's study.

Sayako was resting on a couch. Sipping her tea as she was reading a book. The moment of relaxation was interrupted by a persistent noise. Putting the book down, she listened intently. She heard the approach of her daughter as it was announced by the 'clack, clack, clack' of her heels as she walked down the hall.

Sayako smiled at herself as she realized what it meant. Sachiko was back to being herself. Hearing the determination in those steps told her all she needed to know. Sachiko had chosen the future she wanted most. Wearing her heels inside meant that she was on the warpath and that could only mean one thing; Yumi had won a permanent place in their lives.

The sound suddenly stopped and was replaced by a firm knock at her study door. Putting a stoic mask on to hide her joy, she said. "Come in." Sachiko entered the study and came straight to the point. "I need to talk to father."

Sayako looked up at her daughter and asked. "Am I to take it that you have made a decision regarding your engagement?" Firmly, Sachiko answered. "I have." Pausing for a moment, Sayako then raised an eyebrow as she asked her. "And that would be?"

Looking straight into her eyes, Sachiko responded evenly. "That I am engaged to the wrong person. My heart belongs only to Yumi Fukuzawa. I will not accept a marriage to anyone else."

Sayako sat back and looked at her daughter for a moment before a wide smile crossed her face. "I see." She replied, and then added. "Welcome back, it's nice to see that the real Sa-chan has returned."

Sachiko gave her mother a smile that she hoped hid the nervousness she felt inside at making such a bold confession out loud for the first time. She then asked. "When will father be home?" Sayako's smile faded a bit as she answered. "Unfortunately, he is on an overnight business trip and will not return until noon tomorrow."

"Just my luck." Sachiko replied with chagrin. "Never who I need when or where I need them to be…" Sayako giggled at her daughter's frustration. "It does seem to be that way doesn't it? Just remember that when _you_ are the head of the Ogasawara companies." Sachiko rolled her eyes at her mother's statement. "You mean _if_ I become head of the companies."

Sayako shrugged her shoulders before saying. "One can never tell. The future holds many possibilities. Why don't you sit with me a while and tell me all about the plans for the 'new' future you and Yumi will have?" She said with a smile.

Sachiko took a seat next to her mother as she said. "Well, _if_ Yumi will still have me…"

**-0-0-**


	6. Chapter 6 - Suguru's Out

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 6 – Suguru's Out**

As Sayako and Sachiko sat talking, 353 kilometers away Tooru Ogasawara was just sitting down to eat in a private room inside a fashionable restaurant in Kyoto. His guest was unaware of his reasons for calling him to the dinner meeting on such short notice, but he was sure it was important. Not that Suguru Kashiwagi needed to be convinced to meet with his favorite uncle for any reason.

They chatted amiably about general issues within the company throughout the meal. As they were finishing, Tooru finally brought up the reason he had called Suguru. "Suguru-san," He began. "There is a matter we need to discuss. I believe you know what I am talking about." His face giving Suguru no hint as to the subject he was referring to.

Looking to his uncle with concern, he said. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I do not know what you are referring to." Tooru gave his nephew a serious look as he sipped from his wineglass. He was gauging if Suguru was trying to be evasive. Sensing that he wasn't, he put his glass down before saying. "About your upcoming wedding to Sa-chan." Still seeing a blank look on Suguru's face, he added. "Specifically, the reason why you want to cancel it…"

Suguru's face paled slightly. Tooru could see fear in his eyes momentarily before they hid his emotions once again. "I am sorry Uncle," Suguru began. "You may have been misinformed. I have no wish to cancel the wedding or end our engagement. The merger agreement clearly states…"

Tooru smirked as he interrupted his nephew. "I am sure you don't, given what you and your family will gain from it. However, there _is_ a reason that you would like to see the wedding postponed indefinitely. Actually, there are two reasons, but your reason is why I am here today."

Suguru just sat looking at his uncle. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. He was fairly sure he knew what his uncle was hinting at. However, he wanted to be sure. "Ano, I am not sure what you have heard…"

Tooru caught his unasked question and clarified it for him. "Rumors have been reaching my ears about you…"

Suguru gave a half-serious laugh as he began. "You know what they say about…" Tooru cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Yes. Let's just say that I trust the source I heard it from. Implicitly. Please do not waste your time or mine. Out with it."

Suguru knew better than to try and disuade Tooru. While he really did not want to discuss his private life with his uncle, he did not see any other way out of it. "Hai, as you wish uncle..." He said with resignation.

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. Knowing Tooru's patience was already limited, he decided to go with simplicity. "The rumors of my...preferences...in my _private_ relationships are true." The inflection of that one word was intentional. He sipped some water before continuing. "I sincerely hope that this does not reflect badly either on myself or my ability to manage the company. It does not change who I am as a whole." He paused again, attempting to guage Tooru's thoughts. "I would find it disheartening if you questioned your faith and trust in me. Gomenasai if this has caused you any distress."

Tooru looked intently at his nephew before replying. "There are many things I question Suguru-san, but your abilities in business and your loyalty to this company are not among them." He went on sternly. "Though I am 'disheartened' as you put it, that you did not inform me of this on your own. Trust goes both ways nephew. You know this. I was entrusting you with the two things I hold most dear. Yet you could not return that trust?"

Suguru lowered his head in embarassment. "I am sorry uncle. Aside from Sa-chan, you are the only other person I have ever told."

"A fact I could appreciate had others not noticed and come to me first." Tooru said. "You need to be mindful of the fact that you are always being watched by those seeking to take what you have for themselves."

"Hai uncle." Suguru replied. "So what will you do now?"

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "You mean what will become of you now that I know?" Getting a nod from Suguru, he went on. "You will still have a place within the company. But there are changes to be made of course."

Suguru looked at him skeptically. "Because of my lifestyle?"

Tooru grunted. "In part, There have been other issues that have come to light recently with Sa-chan and... someone else. It is those issues that necessitate the changes I will be making."

Suguru, who had been looking at his plate as Tooru said this, snapped his head up and looked at his uncle in surprise. 'The princess finally found her own princess?' he mused to himself. A smile slowly crossed his face. "It took her long enough. So, Yumi-chan finally did aim higher." He gave a short laugh. "I assume Sa-chan's defenses were no match against the force of the Fukuzawa will then?"

"You knew?" Tooru asked him.

"Hai, from the moment I first saw them together." Suguru replied. Then. "My apologies uncle. I suspected at that time that Sa-chan may also have had tendencies similar to mine. I did not wish to bring hardship to her by confessing my own issues until she was in a position to come forward herself. I was hoping that Sa-chan would come to her senses and go after the person she really wanted to be with. I am happy for her."

Tooru said. "Sa-chan hasn't told me. Not as yet anyway." Clarifying for Suguru, he went on. "There was a disagreement between her and Yumi-chan. Yumi broke the news to your aunt Sayako herself."

"Really?" Suguru asked in surprise. "That was not what I expected. Good for Yumi-chan. Do you know how long they have been dating?"

"According to Sayako, they have been dating for the last two years." Tooru said. "Sa-chan had sought to keep it quiet for her own reasons. However, with the wedding between the two of you approaching, Yumi-chan saw their future coming to an abrupt end and decided to act. As a result, she defied Sachiko's wishes."

Suguru smiled again. "She always seems to know what Sa-chan needs better than she herself does. She has really grown into her own." He said with satisfaction. "So what are the changes you have in mind then?"

Tooru noted his nephews sudden change of mood at the news of Sa-chan's relationship. He was truly elated for his cousin. It was something Tooru was glad to see. Maybe the sudden changes in his family's way of life would not be as stressful as they could be. He then began by saying. "Obviously there will be no wedding. It is however, too late to recall the invitations. So, we will have to figure out how to handle the 'dis-engagement' the day of the event. Assuming of course, that Sa-chan finally tells me she wants the engagement dissolved."

Suguru nodded his understanding. "If I know Yumi-chan and their friends from the Yamayurikai, that will occur soon. Whether Sa-chan wants to or not." He said with a smirk.

"There is one other thing I would like to discuss with you." Tooru told him. "I would like your thoughts on Yumi-chan's future within the company..."

**-0-0-**

Yumi and Youko had arrived at the mall just before lunch time. They had walked through several stores admiring and commenting on the latest trends in women's clothes. Yumi had purchased a couple of casual outfits that suited her tastes. Youko had helped Yumi with accessories and suggestions for them.

They then took a break to get something to drink from a small cafe.

After they sat down, Youko asked her. "How are you feeling Yumi-chan?"

"Better Youko-sama. Yumi replied. "All things considered."

Youko smiled at her before saying. "But not as well as you should be, given the present circumstances, yes?"

Yumi's face showed some sadness as she nodded a silent yes. She told Youko. "All I wanted was to be recognized for who I was to her. I was tired of the lies and being denied my rightful place."

Youko nooded her understanding as she replied. "It wasn't denial Yumi, it was avoidance. She was desperately trying to hold on to the two most precious things she holds dear: you and her family. She was being pulled in opposite directions in an either/or choice. From her perspective she was trying to keep both."

Thoughtfully, Yumi said. "I see... So my asking her to acknowledge me was akin to telling her to abandon her family in her eyes."

Youko tapped Yumi on the end of her nose. "Bingo! Yumi-chan goes to the head of the class. Sa-chan must be so proud of you." she said with a touch of amusement.

Yumi looked forlorn as she replied. "Ano...not likely at the moment." She paused for moment, staring at the table top. "It's not like she has any reason to choose me now anyway. Not after what I did to her in front of Sayako-obasama."

Youko chided her by saying. "You know better than that Yumi. You are the brightest star in her sky. She, like you, is just trying to muddle through life while causing the least amount of damage and pain to those around her."

"Hai..." was Yumi's reply. It was obvious that she was lost in her thoughts.

Youko went on. "That's not to say that she doesn't have her faults. She does seem to hurt you more often than not. Although I don't believe that she does it on purpose. Maybe if her girlfriend didn't care so much..." She let the sentence hang.

Yumi blushed at Youko's compliment before saying. "I honestly don't think I could do that. Care less about her I mean..."

"I know that Yumi-chan." Youko told her. "That is why you have always been the perfect match for her. It is just who you are. That is something that I have always been very grateful for." The love in her voice obvious to Yumi.

Yumi blushed even more as she replied. "Thank you Youko-onee-sama."

Before she could go on, Youko cut in. "So I have a request. Something only you can do. Actually it is a request in three parts."

"What is it Youko-sama?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Number one: No matter how bad things are; do not give up on her. No today, not tomorrow, not ever." She took a breath before continuing. "Number two: Keep loving her with every thing you have. Even when it hurts. Because that is when you will _both_ need it the most." She then paused.

Yumi prodded her. "And number three?"

Youko looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Taking hold of one of Yumi's hands in hers. She said. "Fight for her Yumi-chan. Fight for the both of you. I know she told you not to. However, you and I know her better than that. Fight for her like your very lives depend on it. Please save my petite-soeur."

Yumi felt her own tears welling up as she was overwhelmed by the emotions of her great-grand-soeur. "Hai Youko-sama." She said. "I promise I will save _our_ sister. I will bring her back to us."

Youko smiled at Yumi's professed commitment as she sniffed and wiped her tears back. "I hope so Yumi-chan. Sei and I are counting on you."

Yumi smiled at the mention of the former Rosa Gigantea.

Youko went on. "There are two more things I want you to know. Please trust me on both of these matters.

"What are they?" Yumi asked.

"First of all, you have more allies than you are aware of. There are a lot of people behind the both of you. You are not fighting this battle for Sa-chan alone." Holding up her hand to silence Yumi, she said. "Please do not ask me how I know about this."

Yumi's eyes threatened to tear up again as she replied. "Thank you Youko-sama. I will remember that." She paused for a moment to clear the lump in her throat. "What is the other thing?"

Youko took a deep breath and began. "Yumi, I know that Sachiko has placed a great deal of burden on you by requesting your silence. While her reasons are understandable, she should have been more considerate of how that would effect you and your relationship with her. That was...very unfair to you." Yumi looked at her in appreciation as Youko went on. "I just wanted you to know that what you did last night was not unreasonable. You need not feel any anguish over that."

Yumi nodded her understanding. "Hai. I do know that Youko-sama. Still, it just hurts that I even had to do it in the first place. More so because I had to hurt Sachiko in order to get the matter brought to light. That bothers me the most." Youko squeezed her hand in sympathy as Yumi went on. "Neither of us left that room unscathed Youko-sama. Given that, I do appreciate Sayako-obasama's intervention. Had I simply walked away from Sachiko and not given her an opportunity to at least think on the matter further, I would have done us both a disservice. Regrettably, it would have been one that left no possibility of repair or resolution."

Youko smiled at her again. "My how you have grown Yumi-chan. I knew you were special the first time we met. I am glad I am able to see the results of your soeur-ship with Sachiko now."

Yumi blushed at the compliment. "Arigato Youko-sama. Even though I still feel like I am trying to catch up with her, even now."

Youko looked on with amusement. "Oh Yumi, you have been caught up for some time now. But you need a change of perspective to see that. And I think I know just what the situation calls for."

Yumi looked at her apprehensively. "Ano...what would that be?"

Youko grinned. "Professional dressage and accoutrement! What better way to feel a part of the Ogasawara dynasty, than by looking like them?"

Yumi's interest was piqued, even if she doubted that it was possible for her to look like she belonged with them. "You mean if I look like I belong to her social class, then I will feel like I am a part of it?"

"Not just social Yumi, but professional class as well." Youko replied. "More to the point, you will feel better when being seen with her no matter where you are. Although from my point of view, you two have _always_ been part of your own social class." She said with a smile before continuing. "Your tastes have improved since your first year at Lillian. But now you will have to step it up. You will be entering the work force soon and you not only have to know what you are doing, you also have to look good doing it. Not only that Yumi-chan, to stand out you will have to set the standard for other's to admire and follow."

"Like Sachiko?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Youko replied. "You managed to get her to relax her style and be a normal teenager during her time at Lillian. Now it's your turn to take a page from her book and show her that you are equally capable of shining as bright as her."

Yumi gave a mild blush. "I don't think that is possible Youko-sama." she said smiling.

"Aside from her natural beauty, has she ever outshone me Yumi-chan?" Youko asked.

Yumi thought for a second. "No, you have always looked as beautiful as her. Why do you ask?"

Youko grinned at her again. "Because you have me as your personal clothier Yumi-chan. You are going to look awesome by the time I am done with you!"

Yumi rolled her eyes at that. "And how many years am I going to be indebted to you to accomplish _that_ major miracle?"

Youko laughed at her before replying. "Not as long at you think gorgeous. Come now, let's get you outfitted for professional and social warfare!"

With that she helped Yumi up as they went back into the mall to continue their shopping mission.

**-0-0-**

Later that evening, Touko called Yumi as she had promised. They mainly talked about the trip to the mall Yumi had taken with Youko and the items she had bought. Yumi elected to not tell her about Youko's request to save Sachiko.

Near the end of the conversation, Touko asked her. "When do you plan on talking to Sachiko again?"

She heard Yumi give a sigh before she answered. "I do not know Touko-chan. Sayako-obasama wanted a week to work with Sa-chan. However, she didn't say if her and I could talk before then. I don't want to interfere with whatever she may doing. I...I don't want to mess this up for her."

"I will ask her tomorrow what her thoughts on that are, if you wish?" Touko asked her.

Yumi readily agreed, saying. "Thank you Touko, that would be very helpful."

Pausing for a few seconds. Touko finally responded. "Onee-sama..."

"Hai?" Yumi asked.

"When you do talk to her, be mindful of your words." She answered.

Curious, Yumi asked her. "What do you mean?"

Touko began by saying. "As an American quote I heard once says; 'With great power comes great responsibility.' You have a great deal of power and influence over Sachiko. Her spirits are lifted or crushed with a simple word from you. You both have that effect on each other. However, in this instance, you have traded places with her. As you once were at Lillian, she is now. As you are now, she once was. What I am trying to say here is that with her, you need not use a bomb where a flyswatter would suffice."

"I see..." Yumi replied. "I think I know what you mean by that."

"I hope so." Touko replied. "You pushed her to the breaking point that night Yumi-chan. She is still fragile. Just be mindful of what and how you say your words." She then finished by saying. "Both of your futures depend on it." A note of sadness in her voice.

"Hai, I will" Yumi told her. "You have grown up and matured so well Touko. When did you become the onee-sama? Please don't leave me behind!"

Touko giggled at her comment. "Not a chance Yumi-san. I had an excellent example to follow in my onee-sama. And I will always be here for you."

Yumi smiled as she told Touko. "Good night Touko-chan. Thank you."

"Good night onee-sama."

**-0-0-**

It was late monday morning when Yumi's classes finally ended for the lunchbreak. As she strode towards the cafeteria along the commons she caught sight of a tall brunette coming towards her from the opposite direction. Their eyes met just as Yumi realized it was Sachiko. She immediately stopped walking. She was not sure what to do. She had not planned on seeing her girlfriend today. From the way Sachiko was looking at her, it had been a mutual thought.

Sachiko had stopped a few feet away from Yumi. She also was unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't discuss the engagement with Yumi because she had yet to tell he father about disolving it. The worst part of it was, whatever confidence she had felt from the prior morning had immediately disappated upon seeing Yumi. She just stood staring at Yumi with longing and pain visible in her eyes as tears started to well up. She then looked down at her feet in embarassment.

Yumi watched the emotions passing through Sachiko's thoughts. She could see what Touko had been talking about. Sachiko's confidence was gone. What she saw hurt her. She could almost see Sachiko shrink into herself as she stared at her. 'Is this how Sachiko saw me four years ago?' Yumi wondered. 'Was I this afraid of her then? And did I lack that much conficence in myself?' She knew she wasn't ready to talk to Sachiko yet, but she could not walk away and leave her in the state she was currently in. 'What would Sachiko do?' she asked herself.

Thinking quickly, she walked over to her and grabbed Sachiko's hand. "Come." She told her. Sachiko followed behind her as she held onto Yumi's hand. Yumi led her to a quiet pathway just off the commons area and over to a bench. She pointed to it and told her. "Sit." Sachiko obeyed but was nervous because of Yumi's abrupt demeanor. She did not want a repeat of their last argument, not here.

Yumi set her bag down on the bench. Sachiko looked up to her with uncertainty as Yumi stepped closer to her. Yumi pulled Sachiko forward by her shoulders before wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug. She then kissed the top of Sachiko's head as the latter hesitantly wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist and began softly crying into Yumi's chest. She had needed this contact Yumi thought. 'Who am I kidding? she said to herself as she relaxed against her love. 'We both needed it.' Several minutes later, Sachiko heaved a sigh as the tension drained out of her.

Pulling back to look up at Yumi, Sachiko opened her mouth to say something when Yumi quickly placed a finger over it. Shaking her head, Yumi said. "Not yet Sa-chan. Soon. But not today." She then kissed the top of Sachiko's head again before picking up her bag and walking away.

Sachiko let her go. She remained in place for several minutes to allow Yumi ample time to disappear into the crowd before she stood up and walked towards her next class. The contact had not been much, but it had been enough to let Sachiko know that there was still an opportunity to redeem herself in Yumi's eyes. She would definitely be confronting her father this afternoon. For now however, she allowed herself a small contented smile as she strode along the commons.

**-0-0- **


	7. Chapter 7 - Sachiko's In

**A/N:** Having finally awakened from a tryptophan and birthday cake induced stupor. I realized that I have not updated this story in a few weeks. Please accept my humble apologies. T_T I would say that it won't happen again, but Christmas is coming, so there it is. ^_^

As usual, I wish to thank Oyukki Konno-san for creating such a wondeful world to come and play in.

I also wish to welcome the following people to my slowly expanding crowd of story groupies: **Taramilia, Isisk, timebeckons, Daisuki-Ongaku, AustrianAnimeFan, sashikoxshizuma, Syssy25, **and the ever poplular **Guest.** (Who seems to be really getting around these days!) Thank you all for your continued support and comments!

Now I'm off for some much deserved sake and chocolate. Enjoy the chapter!

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation – Chapter 7**

**Sachiko's In**

As Sachiko was contemplating her chances to redeem herself, Ogasawara Tooru was arriving back at the estate after his visit to see Kashiwagi and his family.

Sayako greeted him at the door. "How did it go?" She asked him.

"Easier than I anticipated." He replied. "Suguru-san was reluctant to come out with it, but after some coaxing he admitted to the truth of the rumors. He was rather relieved actually to have finally dealt with it."

Sayako smiled at the news. "Then that is a good thing."

"Yes it is." Tooru said. "Apparently, he was also aware of the relationship between Sa-chan and Yumi-chan as well." Sayako raised her eyebrows at this. "He was not aware that they were dating, but he was aware that they had feelings for each other back at Lillian. Which is why he waited so long to admit to his true nature. He did not want to bring attention to Sa-chan for fear of outing their relationship before she was ready. He really does care about them. He is also very happy that they are together now."

"Oh good!" was Sayako's response. "And the agreement?"

Tooru nodded and continued. "The Kashiwagi's and I amended the current agreement to everyone's satisfaction. They were equally relieved to hear about Suguru's confession. The increasing rumors about him had them extremely concerned. They knew it was only a matter of time and that it would not be in either of our interests for the issue to remain buried for much longer."

"Wonderful. How about the wedding ceremony?" Sayako asked.

"It will be a disengagement party." Tooru replied wryly. That garnered a smile from Sayako. "It cannot be helped." She replied.

"And on that note; Sa-chan?" Tooru asked.

Sayako gave him a big smile. "She will be speaking with you this afternoon. Be prepared my husband."

Tooru raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Oh? I take it then that our family will soon be graced with the arrival of a second daughter?"

If it was physically possible, Sayako's smile blossomed even brighter. "Most definitely, yes."

Tooru allowed himself his own bright smile. "Good, good. That makes my other plan that much easier."

Sayako looked to her husband with uncertainty, asking. "What other plan?"

Maintaining his smile, Tooru replied with flair. "Why, the opening of the Ogasawara Advanced Business and Management Training Institute of course." Seeing his wife's face cloud over with confusion, he clarified. "To be operated solely for the benefit of its single student; one Fukuzawa Yumi." He finished by giving her a wink.

Sayako's face brightened again in understanding. "Oh Tooru…" She said.

**-0-0-**

Later, Tooru sat in his study awaiting the arrival of his daughter. He was very happy for Sachiko and Yumi. However, until Sachiko stated her intentions plainly, he couldn't let on that he was already aware of them. He hated that he would have to play the part of the 'bad guy' again. For her own good however, she would have to stand on her own and make her demands heard. The Ogasawara companies made several billion yen a year. As the future chairwoman, her ability to lead depended on how well she handled difficult and sometimes distasteful issues. Tooru wondered how long he would be able to play the charade before he gave in to his better judgement. He allowed himself a small smile at his perception of Sachiko's response.

Like his wife, he heard Sachiko's approach. 'The tigress is on the hunt.' He thought wryly as he awaited the approaching storm that was about to hit his study. The steps came to a halt and were replaced by three loud solid knocks on his door. The intensity surprised him. 'Well, here goes…' he thought as he said. "Enter."

**-0-0-**

As Sachiko walked towards her father's study, she tried to calm her nerves. This was the first big step. To tell her father where she really stood on the marriage to Suguru and the relationship she and Yumi shared.

"Yumi…" She said softly. The thought of her imouto and girlfriend did wonders for her resolve and determination. Truthfully, she wasn't sure which would be the bigger obstacle to over come with her father. She had to surmount both to get what she wanted. 'I will not lose Yumi.' She thought as she stopped in front of the study door. 'I will not lose Yumi because I. Love. You.' She punctuated the last three words of her thoughts with three loud knocks on the door.

**-0-0-**

Sachiko walked over and stood in front of her father's desk. Her hands demurely clasped behind her back. "Father." She said firmly.

Tooru looked up at her from the paperwork he was reading. "Daughter." He replied.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." She began. "Concerning the wedding."

Tooru sat back in his chair and said. "Go on."

Sachiko took a deep breath as she clasped her hands tighter. "I want to cancel it."

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "Cancel it? That is not an option under the arrangement. Don't you mean postpone it?" He asked.

"No." She replied with conviction. "I clearly stated what I meant. I want it cancelled. Additionally, I want the engagement with Suguru to be terminated, permanently. Both are to be effective immediately."

Tooru folded his arms over his chest and studied her for several moments. "And why Sa-chan, would I do such a thing at this late date? The ceremony is only three weeks away. It is too late to recall the invitations or cancel the event at the venue we have procured. Are you having the jitters about marrying your cousin?"

Sachiko was beginning to fidget this was not going the way she expected. "There are several reasons for my request. In any case, no, it is not because of the 'jitters' as you put it." She replied.

"Before I ask for those reasons, you do remember that the wedding is intended to seal a business arrangement made almost two decades ago. What of that? Do you have concerns about their businesses or their contracts?" He asked her.

Sachiko shook her head. "We can move forward with most of the other aspects of that agreement father. I have no immediate interest beyond the annulment of those portions that relate to the engagement, the marriage, and any resulting heirs." She told him.

Tooru continued to look at her in thought. "Hmmm… We shall see about that, _after_ I hear your reasons. So please, enlighten me…"

Sachiko cleared her throat nervously as she began. "Primarily, because neither Suguru nor I want this marriage to occur. It is being forced upon us by our respective families without regard to our wants and needs. We simply do not love each other in the way a husband and wife should to make a successful partnership. Nor is it likely that we ever will, given the circumstances of the engagement."

Tooru just nodded at her remarks. After collecting herself, Sachiko continued to outline her argument. "Secondly, there is the matter of Suguru's extracurricular activities. Regardless of his preference for members of his own sex, I will simply not tolerate it. I find the straying outside of an established relationship to be offensive. I know of your mistresses father, and while I love you a great deal, it bothers me that you would have so little regard for mother to keep them." She gave her father a cold look as she told him her feelings.

Tooru again nodded his head, saying. "I understand. Go on."

"Lastly." She said with no small amount of trepidation. "While I do not know about Suguru, there is someone else that I do love a great deal. Someone that, were I allowed to do so, I would choose to be my spouse."

Tooru smiled inwardly at her statement. He was aware that she was being tactful in mentioning her interest in another without directly mentioning the person. 'Two can play that game.' He thought. "And what of this person?" He asked her. "Who are they? Do they come from an honorable family? What benefit would they bring to our family and businesses that would justify releasing you and Suguru from the arrangement?"

"The one I love does come from an honorable family." She replied. "Though they are not as well placed as we are financially, they do value family, hard work, and ethical behavior. This person will one day take over their family business. They own a fairly successful architecture firm here in the prefecture. As for what this person can do, initially they could assist me in the day-to-day running of the companies. In time and with the proper training, I am sure they would not only become a valuable asset to our companies but to our family as well." She finished proudly.

Tooru nodded appreciatively at her words. "You have piqued my interest in this person Sa-chan. They do sound like an admirable candidate. However, I find it disturbing that you have yet to tell me their name. How am I supposed to judge the character of this person or the veracity of your words if they are a mystery? Do I know this person? Have we met before? Please fully explain it to me Sa-chan."

Sachiko was now visibly uncomfortable with the conversation. However, she knew she had no other choice but to tell him and wait for his reaction. "Hai, you have met before and you do know the… um, you do know her."

Tooru abruptly sat forward and seized the opportunity when he heard it. "Her?! Did I hear you correctly Sa-chan? The person of whom you are speaking is a _woman_?"

Sachiko nodded her head apprehensively. "Hai. A woman she is."

"How am I to maintain the honor of this family and our company with you doing such a thing?" He asked her with a scowl. 'Come on Sa-chan.' He thought. 'Give me a reason, something to show some dedication and loyalty to Yumi-chan!'

"Why?" Sachiko responded. "Because I love her. She is all that I need or want. There is no other reason."

Continuing to stare at her, Tooru asked. "So you intend to pursuit her against my wishes? No doubt against father's opposition as well? No matter what damage it does to you, to her or our families?"

Sachiko nodded. "Yes. There is no other person for me. I will not entertain any other offers of marriage. Let me be clear, I _will not_ marry anyone else."

Tooru nodded slowly for effect. Not giving anything away, he quietly asked her. "Are you going to continue to test my patience Sa-chan? What is her name? Who is this woman that has made you defy us and dared to steal my Sa-chan's heart?"

Fighting back tears, Sachiko swallowed hard and gave a sigh before answering. "Fukuzawa Yumi-desu." The fear was evident on her face as she stared down at her father's desk avoiding eye contact with him.

Without dropping his scowl, Tooru answered with surprise in his voice as he asked. "Yumi-chan? Your petite-soeur from Lillian?"

Sachiko nodded silently. Waiting for the anger she was sure was coming.

Tooru gave her a look of disbelief. Inwardly, he was proud of his daughter for admitting her relationship with Yumi. Finally he said. "Have you thought this through Sa-chan? Are you prepared for whatever consequences this may incur as a result of your decision?" Receiving another silent nod, he asked her again. "How am I supposed to allow this relationship? How will I explain it?" He paused but received no answer from Sachiko. Knowing that she would not likely deviate from her original response, he decided to end the charade and let her have her way. He relaxed his face and said. "Well, at least she is cute…"

Sachiko's head snapped up to look at her father at his response. She wondered if she had really heard what it was that he had just said. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Tooru smiled at her. "I said: at least she is cute. And, if I may add, you are correct; she does have ethics and comes from an honorable family. Additionally, if I may be a little bit egotistical for a moment, she has good taste in her choice of a girlfriend."

Sachiko lapsed into a very unladylike response as her jaw dropped open. She had no idea how to respond to her father's words.

Tooru chuckled at Sachiko's confusion and reaction. "I only have three concerns Sa-chan." He paused for a moment. "Does she make you happy?"

Breaking from her stupor, Sachiko nodded an enthusiastic yes.

"And she is happy with you?" He asked. Again, he received an enthusiastic nod. "Good." He said. "And you are sure that this… No. That she is who you really want to be with?" Again Sachiko nodded and replied "Hai." Tooru smiled at his daughter again. "Then I am sorry to say that I have no choice but to annul those portions of the agreement as you requested…"

Sachiko's eyed popped wide at his statement. She could scarcely believe her fortune. "Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yes my daughter." Tooru chuckled. "Despite what you may think, I have seen the changes that the 'Yumi Effect' has had upon you these last few years. I could not be happier with them."

Sachiko blushed at this before she asked. "Um, I do have another issue that I want to address. This directly affects the agreement."

"Go on." Tooru replied.

She cleared her throat and gave her father an even gaze. "The position's of CEO and Chairman are mine. Suguru-kun is not to run the company in my place. I would like him to remain on the board if he wishes, with the stipulation that he cannot assume either position unless I directly appoint him to one or the other. At that, such appointment can be cancelled as I see fit."

Tooru smiled at his daughter's shrewdness. He had suspected that she would ask this and had already made changes to that effect into the amendment. "As you wish daughter. I would prefer that the company remain within the immediate family. Not that I don't have faith in Suguru-san. It is just my, or rather, I should say 'our' preference."

Sachiko returned his smile, saying. "Thank you father."

"There is one other thing Sa-chan." Tooru began. "You know that eventually an heir must be produced. You and Yumi-chan need not make a decision as yet. But you will have to address that issue at some point. I trust that you have at least thought about that."

"I have." Sachiko answered. "I have an idea or two that should satisfy the requirements of the agreement. As you said, eventually I will share these with Yumi. I hope she will be as understanding as I believe she is."

Tooru raised his eyebrow in question.

Sachiko blushed again. "Well, she does have a brother. And we could use one of our other male cousin's as a donor for Yumi. If all else fails, there is always adoption."

"Suguru-san is not an option?" He asked her.

"I do not believe that would be a welcomed scenario for Yumi." She replied. "However, the future is never certain, is it?"

"No it isn't." He replied. "Very well." He paused for a moment in thought. "Sa-chan?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"About the mistresses…" He started.

"You need not fill me in on the details father." She said coolly.

"Yes I do." He told her. "There is something I need to clarify. Something you should have been told about years ago." He paused again. "Sa-chan, they work for me."

Sachiko gave him a confused look. "You mean they're paid to entertain you?"

"No! I do not pay them to do that!" Tooru quickly corrected her. "They're employees. Have you not noticed them at our company functions? Some of them are now mid-level managers in our company."

"Are you kidding me?" Why?!" Sachiko demanded.

"They were recruited from within our company Sa-chan. All of them volunteered for the position." He answered. "They are spies and informants. They are paid to obtain information on our competitors. On occasion, they also use the cover of being one of my mistresses to pass misinformation to those same competitors. Your mother is aware of their true purpose. That is why she has tolerated them all this time."

Sachiko was in a mild state of shock. "So you never…"

"Not once." Tooru interrupted. "There has never been anyone else."

Sachiko took a deep breath. "My mistake." Was all she could think of to tell him.

Tooru smiled at his daughter. "An understandable one. Do not be too hard on yourself. After all, you may need their services in the future as well." Sachiko shot him a disbelieving look. "Although you may wish to discuss with Yumi-chan first. You wouldn't want a repeat of last week's disagreement would you?" He finished with a smirk.

Sachiko smiled as she began to come around the desk. For the first time since she was a child, she hugged her father tightly as she said. "Arigato-gozaimasu. For everything."

Tooru relished the feeling as he hugged her in return. This was the daughter he remembered and loved. The one he would do anything to continue seeing.

Releasing her, he leaned back and looked up at her. "Sa-chan, there is another concern we have to address. I know you want to give Yumi-chan the good news right away, but can you please wait until the day of the ceremony?"

Sachiko gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"You and I both know that father has an uncanny ability to know a lot of things that he shouldn't. I do not know if he has informants here in the house or at the school you attend. I hate to ask you to keep it a secret, but until all the details are finalized and the guests have arrived that day, I do not want him to find out about the annulment."

Sachiko nodded her understanding. Grandfather did seem to know things he should not be privy to.

Tooru continued. "You are going to have to maintain the façade until then that you and Yumi-chan are having a disagreement. You will also need to act as though you are still getting married against your will. Can you do that?"

Sachiko gave her father an evil smile. "Thanks to Touko-chan's acting lessons, I most certainly can."

Her smile gave Tooru the chills. She certainly was his daughter. "Good. Once the ceremony is underway, it will become a 'disengagement' party for you and Suguru-san. Maybe you could 'confess' to Yumi-chan and make it a coming out party as well?" The last part garnered a big smile from Sachiko.

"Hai, as you wish father." Sachiko told him. She then stood up and asked. "May I be excused to go tell mother the good news?" Tooru smiled and nodded yes. With that Sachiko turned and almost danced out of his study. As she closed the door behind her, Tooru started chuckling and shaking his head. 'Yes.' He thought. 'This is the right thing to do.' He then turned back to the work on his desk, whistling happily as he did.

**-0-0-**

Sayako could have sworn that a star had fallen and landed in her study. Such was the glow that emanated from her daughter's face as she entered the room. She smiled as she asked. "I take it all went well then? You are a single woman again?"

Sachiko said. "Yes!" and gave an excited squeal.

Sayako could only smile at Sachiko's antics. It filled her with joy to see her daughter acting in this way. "Did your father have any concerns?" She asked.

Sachiko calmed down a little and told her. "Yes. I need to keep quiet about this until the day of the ceremony. I want to tell Yumi so badly though. I do not think she would tell anyone."

Sayako nodded her understanding. "She wouldn't have to with that face of hers. Everyone this side of Tokyo would figure it out in a matter of minutes."

Sachiko gave a thoughtful nod at her mother's statement. "True. Perhaps I should wait then."

Sayako added. "I know it will be hard, but it's necessary. We both want this to work out for you and Yumi-chan. We have no idea how your grandfather might find out about this. Be strong. Even if he confronts you about Yumi-chan, you will have to maintain your silence. I know you can do this Sa-chan. You are an Ogasawara after all."

Sachiko nodded her understanding as she said. "That I am. But I like to think that a great deal of that is due in part to my mother." She finished with a grin.

Sayako smiled at her daughter. "Although, knowing how Yumi-chan was last week. She may not wait that long…" She conceded. "I know, you could tell her that you have told your father of your demands, but that he has made no decision as of yet."

Sachiko nodded in agreement. "Then I will do that. I will pray that she has the patience to wait until then."

"All right then." Sayako said. "Shall we go to the kitchen and see what the staff is surprising us with for dinner tonight?" Sachiko nodded a yes and they both proceeded out of the study and down the hall.

**-0-0- **

Later that evening as Sachiko sat in her room, she contemplated what message to send to Yumi. She had decided to text Yumi, as she would surely pick up on any deception in her voice. She was too good at that sometimes she thought with amusement.

She finally settled on simplicity. She entered the message and hit send.

Sachiko: [It's done. They know.]

Yumi: [And?]

Sachiko: [Waiting for his decision.]

Yumi: [No rush. Not like there is a deadline is there?]

Sachiko shook her head in annoyance. 'What the hell did she expect?' she thought. Even though the delay was her fault, she still felt some resentment at Yumi's response. 'Well, she doesn't know everything, so I can't really be mad at her. Still, I have to act the part don't I?' She mused.

Sachiko: [My objection could cost us both. I may still have to marry him. I hope you're happy. By the way, you're welcome. Goodnight.]

Sachiko closed out her phone and tossed it on her desk. She ignored the chime of Yumi's response as she went to take a shower.

**-0-0-**

Written:11/23/2014 Posted:12/13/2014.


End file.
